fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aikatsu Stars!: Shining Hearts
Aikatsu Stars!: Shining Hearts is a fanmade series of Aikatsu Stars! made by Cure Wonder. It debuts new idols in a new academy. Aikatsu Stars!: Shining Hearts Episodes Plot Season 1 Pikari Hoshizora is planning to attend the new idol academy called New Fresh Future Academy which has been active for 3 months. Pikari was born with absolute pitch and the potential to become an idol. After passing the entrance audition with flying colors, she manages to get into New Fresh Future Academy. But why does the headmistress have such a huge interest in Pikari? Main Characters Shining Hearts Pikari Hoshizora (星空ぴかり Hoshizora Pikari) - Pikari is a happy-go-lucky and cheerful girl. She is a rather talented idol, having absolute pitch. Pikari is a cute idol and her preferred brand is Candy Ribbon. She is taking the singing and modeling courses. Misora Ito (伊藤ミソラ Ito Misora) - Misora is a playful and energetic girl. She enjoys dancing and likes choreography. Misora is a pop idol and her preferred brand is Bouncy Pop. She is taking the singing and dancing courses. Alea Kita (北エーリーア Kita Ērīa or エーリーア北 Ērīa Kita) - Alea is a headstrong yet calm girl. She likes dancing and shows a huge interest in producing. Alea is a cool idol and her preferred brand is Baby Punk. She is taking the singing, dancing, and producing courses. Brigitte Baudin (ブリージートボーディン Burījīto Bōdin) - Brigitte is a mature and gentle girl. She likes fashion and shows a huge interest in designing. Brigitte is a sexy idol and her preferred brand is Graceful Finesse. She is taking the singing, acting/voice acting, and designer courses. Glowing Spotlights Ren Hashimoto (橋本恋 Hashimoto Ren) - Ren is a gentle and cheerful boy. He is very good at songwriting and sometimes does otokonoko performances when performing solo under the stage name of Renka. Ren is a charm idol and his preferred brand is Royal Charm. He is taking the singing and dancing courses. Daiki Kawaguchi (川口大輝 Kawaguchi Daiki) - Daiki is an outgoing and friendly boy with a mischievous streak. He likes to create mischief whenever he is bored. Daiki is an energetic idol and his preferred brand is Poppin' Energy. He is taking the singing, dancing, and acting/voice acting courses. Arata Maki (真木新 Maki Arata) - Arata is a level-headed and calm boy. He is good at and enjoys producing. Arata is a style idol and his preferred brand is Cool Style. He is taking the singing, dancing, and producing courses. Akio Homura (心火昭雄 Homura Akio) - Akio is a polite and charming boy. He enjoys designing clothes and has interest in being a fashion designer. Akio is a sexy idol and his preferred brand is Brilliantly Royal. He is taking the singing, dancing, and designer courses. Starry Glitter Atsuko Maeda (前田篤子 Maeda Atsuko) - Atsuko is a serious yet passionate and confident girl. She likes to be the center of attention. Atsuko is a sexy idol and her preferred brand is Spicy Pepper. She is taking the singing, dancing, and musician courses. New Fresh Future Academy Staff Aimi Maeda (前田愛美 Maeda Aimi) - Aimi is level-headed and on top of things; she is the headmistress of New Fresh Future Academy. Despite her intimidating appearance, she has a soft spot for cute-typed and pop-typed idols. She is also the top designer of Candy Ribbon. Hiroko Homura (心火ひろこ Homura Hiroko) - Hiroko is a top idol and the background advisor for New Fresh Future Academy. She is a mature and helpful girl who acts like a big sister towards the other idols. She is a sexy idol and her preferred brand is Romance Kiss. Utako Hojo (北条うたこ Hojo Utako) - Teacher of the singing course in New Fresh Future Academy. Mai Yozakura (夜桜舞 Yozakura Mai) - Teacher of the dancing course in New Fresh Future Academy. Hibike Nakajima (中島ヒビケ Nakajima Hibike) - Teacher of the musician course in New Fresh Future Academy. Yumi Akemi (暁美雪泉 Akemi Yumi) - Teacher of the acting part of the acting/voice acting course in New Fresh Future Academy. Yuko Akemi (暁美裕子 Akemi Yuko) - Teacher of the voice acting part of the acting/voice acting course in New Fresh Future Academy. Minoru Kaname (鹿目実 Kaname Minoru) - Teacher of the modeling course in New Fresh Future Academy. Ken Abe (安倍健 Abe Ken) - Teacher of the designer course in New Fresh Future Academy. Chris Walker (クリスウォーカー Kurisu Uxōkā) - Teacher of the producer course in New Fresh Future Academy. Hoshiko Yumehara (夢原ホシコ Yumehara Hoshiko) - Teacher of the trainee course in New Fresh Future Academy. Designers WIP Supporting Characters WIP Brands *Candy Ribbon - A cute-typed brand. *Bouncy Pop - A pop-typed brand. *Baby Punk - A cool-typed brand. *Graceful Finesse - A sexy-typed brand. *Royal Charm - A charm-typed brand. *Poppin' Energy - An energetic-typed brand. *Cool Style - A style-typed brand. *Brilliantly Royal - A sexy-typed brand. *Spicy Pepper - A sexy-typed brand. Locations *New Fresh Future Academy (ニューフレッシュフューチャーアキャデミー Nyū Furesshu Fuyūchā Akademī) *Takahashi First Academy (高橋第一アカデミー Takahashi Daiichi Akademī) Trivia WIP Category:Aikatsu! Series Category:Aikatsu Stars!: Shining Hearts